My Lovely Lady
by That Asian Chick
Summary: She’s rebellious and needs to be disciplined. Her father’s always busy at work so he’s rarely home. Her mother died when she was 1, and now he’s here to shake her up and turn her into a lady and show her what manners are really about. S


**My Lovely Lady**

_Summary; She's rebellious and needs to be disciplined. Her father's always busy at work so he's rarely home. Her mother died when she was 1, and now he's here to shake her up and turn her into a lady and show her what manners are really about. S&K_

**A/N: **_Please do not __rush__ me about updating a new chapter. I am a very busy person who doesn't stay home all day going on the internet. I have a life guys. I will update whenever I have time. It may be soon or it may not be. _

**Chapter One  
Enter, Sesshoumaru Takahashi**

Kagome made a lot of noise as she skated on her father's very expensive wooden floor, leaving a lot of marks on it. "Miss Higurashi! I don't think you should skate in the house. You might get hurt!" the maid cried out as she chased after Kagome. Kagome laughed. "I don't give a flying fuck. Jeez, learn how to have fun once in awhile. No wonder you're getting wrinkles and turning old." she insulted jokingly and that made the maid angry. "Miss Higurashi, why can't you be more ladylike? You don't anything but ruin the house everyday. Why don't you get a hobby like cooking or something?" the maid said calmly. Kagome made a lemon face. "Cooking? You're funny! I'd rather be doing something more extreme than that, so I'll pass on the cooking thing." she said and left some more marks, just to be smart.

"Miss Higurashi. Your father will hear about this!" the maid warned. Kagome laughed even harder as she did some more tricks on the stairs. "Oh really? And what is he going to do? He never does anything because he's never home. It's like he doesn't even live here!" hearing her words out loud made her feel kinda upset, yet angry inside. Sometimes it did feel like she was the only one living in the house. She use to cry herself to sleep because she felt like she didn't have a father. Not having a mother was even worst. Her father told her that her mother died in a plane crash when she was only 1 years old. Her father is a very wealthy business man, so of course he'll never be home.

She stopped skating because her mood was killed. She took off her skates and threw them on the ground. "I don't feel like skating anymore. This sucks anyways." and she walked away. The maid smirked. She knew that because of mentioning her father it would get inside her head. She picked up the skates and went back to her duty.

Kagome stomped into the living and plopped herself on the couch. She mumbled some curse words underneath her breath. "They act like I'm use and can't do anything! Cook? Psh, please! If I wanted to then I could cook! What's so hard about that." she said to herself and started to flip through the channels on her plasma screen TV. She stopped at the food channel and she was watching them make Chicken Fried Rice. "That looks so easy. Anybody could do that!" she watched until it was over and then she went to her computer and printed out the recipe. "This is going to be a synch!" she said as she read the recipe.

Everything was going pretty good for her first time cooking. She actually took time to go out to the supermarket herself and buy the needed ingredients herself. She mixed the rice in the pan of vegetables and stirred it. She added some more spices and let it sit there for awhile. It smelled pretty darn good she had to admit. She grinned. Now she can prove everybody wrong because she actually CAN cook and isn't as useless as people may think. She wiped her sweat with the rag. Kagome held her stomach and made a lemon face. "Gotta go pee! But, what if the rice-AH! Forget it. I'm sure it'll still be okay. After all, going to the bathroom won't take long." she said as threw the rag on the counter and then ran for the bathroom. Little did she know, the rice would be okay, but everything else wouldn't. When she threw the rag, she didn't realize where it landed and it happened to land right next to the fire.

Kagome flushed the toilet and washed her hands. She paused and sniffed the air. "Why does something smells so burnt?" and right after that though, her eyes bulged out. She quickly ran out of the bathroom and downstairs to find the kitchen burning! "AHHH!" she screamed. The maid walked out of the kitchen with her hand in front of her face smacking the smoke out of her face. "Miss Higurashi! Did YOU do this?" she exclaimed. "It was an accident, I swear! I was making fried rice and I had to go to the bathroom and when I came down it was burning! It was just fine a awhile ago." Kagome panicked. Oh boy was she in trouble and this time, she can't be like "I don't care" because this was a big deal and she knew she was wrong.

Eventually, the fire department came and put the fire out before it could spread any farther. The kitchen was definitely totaled. Kagome sunk in her seat with a nervous expression on her face. Her father was sitting right across from her now and the maid just escorted the firefighters out. Her father let out a big, long, deep sigh and shook his head and lowed it into his palms. "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome…" he started. "I… When… Why… AH! I don't even know where to start with you right now. Out of all of the crazy things that you've done, this has to be the worst. I'm so disappointed, Kagome. Anna also told me that you were _skating _in the _house_?" Mr. Higurashi shook his head some more. Kagome shot a look at the maid Anna because she told her father, and then looked at her father. "Daddy, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to, I-"

"Save it, Kagome. I honestly don't know what to do with you anymore. You're disrespectful, you don't care, you ruin the things in the house, and you don't listen! Sometimes I even ask myself how _I _even tolerate with your poor behavior all these years!" he said and his tone volume went up. Kagome looked as if tears were about to fall from her eyes. "Let me explain, daddy I-" "ENOUGH!" her father yelled. "I don't want to hear it. I had a very important meeting today, but I had to cancel it because of this little stunt that you did!" Kagome gritted her teeth and now the tears were falling fast. She stood up and glared at her father. "You didn't have to come! Anna could have cleared things out for you! But I bet you came just so that you could YELL at me and make me feel even more worst about myself! You didn't even let me explain! All you care about is work! I'm not ruining things in this family, **YOU** are! You know what, you're _absolutely _right! **I don't care!**" she yelled at the top of her lungs and ran to her room. Her father felt a little guilty. He lowed his head into his palms and sighed. _'Susan, I wish you were still here. Why'd you have to leave us so soon? I blame myself for who she is today.' _he thought of his wife and a little tear drop fell down.

Kagome locked herself in her room and began to cry out loud. She began to break things in her room. She laid on her bed and looked at her ceiling and cried some more. She grabbed the radio remote and began to blast it. "UGHH! I hate this!" she screamed. She grabbed a necklace out of her drawer, clutched it tightly, and placed it next to her heart. The necklace had her mother's initials engraved in it; SRSH for Susan Rose Sakura Higurashi. She didn't say a word though. She closed her eyes and started to inhale and exhale slowly. "Mom…" she whispered, and then fell asleep.

The next morning, the ray of the sun woke Kagome up. Kagome yawned as she slowly opened her eyes. She used her forearm as a shade because the sun was so bright. She sat up and looked at the time. She groaned. It was 2 o'clock in the afternoon. "Great, I overslept." she said to herself. She forced herself out of bed and laid out her clothes. She went into her personal bathroom and took a shower. 15 minutes later she got out and she was getting dressed. She wore a green Hollister collared shirt with a brown tank top over it, brown cargos, and green low-top chuck converses.

She went downstairs and already her father called people to repair it. "Yuki, where's my dad at?" Kagome asked. "Oh, Konnichiwa Miss Higurashi. Well, he just left. He said he had to get somebody from the airport." Yuki replied. "Did he tell you who?" Kagome asked again. Yuki shook her head. "Did he leave a message or anything?" "Hai. He told me to tell you whenever you got out of bed to not go anymore. He said that it's important for you to stay home because he wanted you to meet the person." Yuki replied. Kagome was just about to say something until Yuki said, "and if you don't listen, he'll take away your entire allowance and lock you in your room for a week." she added. Kagome closed her mouth and grimaced. She sighed. "Thank you, Yuki." and with that, she made her way into the gaming room. "Might as well play some DDR to take my anger out since 'I'm not _allowed _to go anywhere or else he'll take away my allowance.'" she mocked. She placed herself on heavy mode and began to play.

She played for about 4 hours straight. Wow! She was sweaty all over and she was breathing heavily. She closed the game and went to the mini fridge in the room and grabbed a nice, cold bottle of water and gulped it down fast. She looked at the time. "It's 7 and he still isn't back." she said to herself. She cooled off for about 5 minutes and went upstairs to shower again. After she was done showering, she came downstairs in a tight black tank top that showed off her abs and baggy grey sweat pants. She slowly walked down the steps when she saw her father sitting across from another man. He had his back turned so Kagome couldn't see who he was. She did see that he has silver hair, though. _'Strange, what kind of man dyes his hair silver?'_ she thought to herself. Her father saw her and then smiled. "Ah, Kagome, come here. I'd for you to meet somebody." her father said as he gestured her to come over. Kagome raised an eyebrow. "When did you get here?" she asked. "About 5 minutes ago, now come here and sit down." her father said. Kagome slowly walked to her father and sat down next to him. Now she could see the silvered hair man perfectly.

Not only was his hair silver, his eyes were a Golden-Amber and he had a moon tattooed on his forehead. Could he be a demon? Well, it didn't even matter anymore because she focused on his looks even more. He was stunningly GORGEOUS! He didn't smile or anything or even showed a hint of human emotion, though. He was like a rock or a robot. He sat so still.

"Kagome? It's impolite to stare." her father said, which made her snap out of her gaze. "Anyways, I'm sure that you are wondering who this guy is right?" Kagome nodded. "Well, due to your poor behavior and lack of manners, not to mention almost burning the house down, I've decided that it would be best if I assigned you a teacher." her father said. Kagome has a 'what the fuck' look on her face. "A teacher? You're funny daddy." Kagome laughed hesitantly. "No, I'm serious, Kagome. You seriously need an attitude adjustment and this man right here will be your teacher whether you like it or not. Blame yourself, don't get angry at me." her father said nonchalantly. "NO! I'm not in school anymore daddy! I don't need a teacher!" Kagome yelled. She glared daggers at the man across from her. Her father ignored her and said, "Kagome, say hello to **Sesshoumaru Takahashi**, your new teacher." and you could hear Kagome screaming, "NOOOOOO!" in the background.

**A/N: **_So what do you think? Don't forget to review & give me feedback! Please & thank you!_


End file.
